Jack: Another Side
by TapeMonster
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Jack was like before he was the Pumpkin King? It turns out that Jack wasn't as so nice as he seems now. In fact, Oogie even has a part in Jack's new evil side. Rated T for violence.
1. Halloweentown Trouble

**NOTE: I thought of this story when I heard the demo of "Oogie Boogie's Song" that Danny Elfman sang. It sounded like an evil younger Jack, so I decided it would be a good story.**

**Jack: Another Side**

**Chapter 1: Halloweentown Trouble**

It was a dark day in Halloweentown…This of course was usual. Halloween had just ended and everyone was celebrating. Only the citizens didn't know that it would be their darkest time ever, and not in the good way. But nothing hinted it yet…

The Mayor as he did every year was handing out awards for outstanding achievement during the night. Of course Tim Skellington had won first prize. He was the Pumpkin King of Halloweentown. His teenage son, Jack, was very proud of his father, but didn't feel the same as him about Halloween. He wanted to do more than just scare. Of course he knew he couldn't do anything of the sort, it would mean exile. Halloween isn't for evil things. But Jack wanted it to be, he felt like something was missing from his life. An empty place inside of him. He was going to be crowned the Pumpkin King in just a few Halloweens, but he wasn't ready yet. He just didn't feel right about it.

Even though Jack wasn't really in a Halloween-ish mood, he still went and celebrated. He felt a little like staying away from his father though, because every time he came near him during Halloween, it was always the talk about responsibility about being the Pumpkin King soon, and that it was going to be so great. Jack never had the heart to tell him that he didn't want to be the Pumpkin King. But of course as he walked around greeting everyone in the town, he ran into the Mayor. This was also one of the people Jack hated running into.

"Why if it isn't the soon-to-be Pumpkin King!" He said as he embraced Jack in a hug that was much too tight. "How horrible has your Halloween been tonight, Jack?" he asked jollily.

"Oh, just horrific!" Jack exclaimed half-heartedly. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to a Mayor who has a meltdown if you said the littlest thing to hurt his feelings.

"I know this is a little early, but I have some special plans set aside for Halloween when you're King. Want to go over some with me?" He asked as if Jack had no choice.

"You know sir, I would love to, but I really have to go see my father right now to…to congratulate him on this year's Halloween!" Jack quickly said without thinking to get out of the conversation.

"Alright Jack, but sometime I want to read these over with you!" He said pulling out some blueprints for upcoming Halloweens.

"I'll try to find some time sir!" Jack called as he ran off towards where his father was. Of course he didn't really want to, but if he didn't go, the Mayor would get suspicious. You see, the Mayor talks with Tim about _EVERYTHING_, and it would eventually come up in conversation. So Jack walked through the crowds of monsters and ghouls. Coincidentally, he ran into Sally, the rag doll.

"Oh, hello Jack! How's your Halloween?" She asked him.

"Oh, it's just great Sally!" He said as he tried to walk away from her.

"Jack, is there something wrong? You look sad," she said to him with a puzzled look on her face.

"No, no. Everything is just fine! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see my father.

"Oh, of course Jack," she said and waved to him as he scurried off. "There _is _something bothering Jack, what could it be?" She asked when suddenly she was grabbed.

"Sally, what did I say about running off? I told you to stay at the lab and you disobeyed me! You are getting a punishment for this young lady!" Dr. Finkelstein as he pulled Sally away from the crowd.

"Oh please, you never let me do _anything_! I want to go out into the world!"

"Ideas like that will get you into places you don't belong, now COME ON!" So as Sally was dragged away, Jack was off to find his father, who not surprising was crowded by all the creatures of town.

"Dad, can I talk to you alone?" he asked as the other monsters welcomed him to the conversation.

"Why, of course son! Guys, if you don't mind, a little privacy." So now the town square was just Tim and Jack.

"Father, I came to congratulate you on this year's Halloween! It sure has been great!"

"Why thank you Jack! You know, in a few years it will be you with all this fame. Are you excited?" He asked excitedly.

"You bet I am Dad! I can't wait until I'm the Pumpkin King!" Jack lied to sound nice.

"Well that's great! I've heard that the Mayor wants to talk to you about the next Halloween plans! Why don't we both go tomorrow? It will be great!" He asked Jack.

"That sounds just fine Dad, but if you'll excuse me, I think I've been Halloween overloaded. I'm going to go back to the house."

"Sure thing Jack. You're probably too excited to stay out any longer! I'll see you in the morning!" He waved to Jack as he walked back toward the Skellington house. And that night, Jack had no sleep at all, worrying about the next day…


	2. The Unexpected TOWN Meeting

**NOTE: Hope you liked Chapter 1, because here's another. But you'll have to wait a little before we get to the good stuff…**

**Jack: Another Side**

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected TOWN Meeting**

The next morning Jack sleepily got up and fixed himself some rotten eggs when Tim walked in from his room.

"Good Morning Jack, mind if I have some of that?" he asked, gesturing at the plate slowly.

"Sure, here's some." Jack wearily said dumping some of his meal onto a plate for his father. They both ate in silence for a while, with a little bit of chat here and there. At the end of the meal when Jack went to clean the table, his Dad dropped something unexpected on him.

"You know Jack, the Mayor changed plans a bit last night," He told Jack as the table was being cleared. Jack thought that maybe the Mayor had called off this meeting about the next few Halloweens, that it was too early. Well, Jack let his hopes up too high. "He said he wants the whole town to come to this little meeting, isn't it great?" He asked Jack with a big skeletal grin on his face. Jack didn't even try to hide his anger this time; the Mayor had gone _WAY_ too far.

"WHAT? I thought this was going to be just us three! The Mayor's an idiot! I didn't even wan…" Jack quickly stopped himself before his father found out what Jack really thought of this. He had already dropped his smile and looked a bit disappointed.

"_I _thought it would be a good idea for the town to hear this. They are all _very_ excited about you soon being the Pumpkin King. Now, you aren't taking this as seriously as you should. It's going to be very special when you get crowned. It's like you don't even WANT to be the Pumpkin King!" Jack tried to hide that he _didn't _want to be the Pumpkin King at all. "Now, you are going to this meeting, and you are going to ENJOY yourself whether you like it or NOT. Do you understand me? Now let's GO.

So they both headed to the town meeting and got ready up on the stage with the Mayor as the residents of Halloweentown entered. The Mayor had told Jack to just act like they were doing this alone. Jack asked why they _couldn't _just do it alone, but Tim glared at him when he did.

Back at Sally's, the Doctor was getting ready to leave for the meeting.

"But why can't _I _go? I want to know the next plans for Halloween!" Sally desperately begged the Doctor.

"I'm sorry Sally, but that outing of yours yesterday has set you back. I'll just tell you what happened when I get back. Now STAY HERE!" He yelled as he went out and bolted the door.

"Locked in, oh, I wish I could see Jack…" She said as she lay down on her bed.

Back at the meeting, just about everyone had arrived. Jack scanned for Sally in the audience, but only found Dr. Finklestein picking at his brain. But it was too late to search now; the Mayor had started his speech that is at every town meeting.

"Welcome, everybody to this glorious town meeting. Today, we will have Jack and Tim Skellington going over the plans for the next few Halloweens! Now, I'm sure you're curious on how we settle all these things, so that is why we've decided to show everyone this year!" The crowd cheered as Jack and Tim waved to the crowd.

"Thank you! It's a pleasure to be here! Jack, why don't you say something too?" He gestured to Jack, giving him the I-don't-care-if-you-don't-want-to-do-this-just-DO-IT look.

"Yes, an honor to be here, if only the Mayor had made this private it would be an even GREATER honor!" Jack said, he really did not want to have this meeting. But every pair of eyes in the room turned to Jack, and the Mayor looked as if he was going to cry. Jack looked up to his father to see a menacing look down on his face. The kind he only used on Halloween to scare people, was now aimed at Jack.

"You come with me, NOW, we need to have a little talk," Tim said with his most grim voice. Jack tried to make out a smile to the crowd before promptly being dragged away from it, but he couldn't do it.

**Thus this ends Chapter 2, I probably should have put a bit more work into the meeting part, but I couldn't think of much. Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. An Oogie-ish Encounter

**NOTE: Finally, here comes the good stuff. I hope you're in for action and deep storylines, because without further ado I present…**

**Jack: Another Side**

**Chapter 3: An Oogie-ish Encounter**

Jack flopped onto his bed, knowing what was about to come.

"Jack, I'm very disappointed in you. You embarrassed me AND yourself back there, and you were VERY rude! I expected more from the next Pumpkin King!" Tim said to his son sternly. "Do you even care about all of this?" He asked.

"To be honest Dad, _NO_! I never WANTED to be the Pumpkin King. Being bothered all day, all this Halloween stuff every day, that isn't ME! I mean, it's cool if you do it, but it isn't my thing. So no, I don't want to be the Pumpkin King Dad, I really don't," Jack said frankly to his father.

"Well then son, there isn't much of a point staying here. You may as well just leave," His Dad said to Jack. He wasn't kidding either. Jack seemed surprised, he didn't think his father cared so much, but he didn't want to show it.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just pack my stuff and go," Jack said sternly as he headed for his bedroom door.

"Alright then…leave," He said with a biggest frown he had ever had in his long life. So Jack packed his bags and left, and tried to think of a place to stay. The only problem was he didn't like that many people in the town. Sally could be an option, but that Doctor Finklestein was crazy, and he wouldn't allow it. So Jack just walked.

Jack walked through the empty town towards nowhere. Soon he got to the outskirts of town, where he had never been before. As he walked along the cobblestone roads, he thought he saw shadows staring at him, and started to walk faster. Eventually he started running when he saw a green figure appear from the trees, and disappear quickly. Jack soon came up to an old tree house-like structure. He curiously went up and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A deep voice boomed at the door.

"Er, Jack Skellington. Were you the one following me in the woods? I'm looking for a place to stay…" Jack asked to the unknown man. The door slowly opened to reveal a tall, green burlap sack with black spots for eyes.

"Woods? Yeah that was me, what's it to ya'?" Said the scary looking sack-man.

"Well, it kind of freaked me out. Anyway, I'm looking for a place to stay."

"A place to stay? Well COME ON IN! I forgot my name, I'm Oogie Boogie," He reached out his hand for a handshake, and Jack gladly took it and walked inside. The place was a dump. It was old and creaky and filled with junk and weapons.

"Nice place you got here, hm, who are these?" Jack asked Oogie, pointing at 3 small infants. One with a red devil suit, one with a which outfit, and one with a skeleton costume. The babies spit in his face, and Jack retreated back.

"Oh, that's Lock, Shock, and Barrel. They're gonna' grow up to be real tricksters they are! The finest trick-or-treaters in Halloweentown they'll be! Oh but they'll do more. They'll pull massive pranks, cause so much mischief, and do lotsa' EVIL things," Oogie said with delight.

"You said evil? Like more than pranking and scaring?" Jack asked, a smile forming on his bony face.

"Aw yeah! I mean, Halloween is great and all, but I want to do MORE than just scare, I want em' to leave crying in pain. That's the best part of all this! But the Debbie-Downer Mayor doesn't allow it. 'Oh you'll HURT someone! Boo Hoo! That isn't the POINT of our holiday little Oogie, it's that we give em' a little scare!' Well that isn't enough for me, how bout' you Jack?" Oogie asked after his rant. Jack got a huge grin as Oogie spoke, and thought exactly the same.

"I know right? I can't see how the citizens are satisfied with just scares and stuff, how can they not want more?" Jack asked.

"Maybe they need to get their heads checked or somethin'. Maybe we should make a holiday or something. Evil Day perhaps? Heh heh. Oh this is where you'll sleep Jack," Oogie said pointing at an old bed.

"Thanks Oogie, I have a good feeling that I'm going to like it here."

"Oh, and tomorrow I'm going to glue the Mayor's eyes shut when he's asleep, wanna join me?" Oogie asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course! I hate that Mayor!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh just great, I'm going to go cook some snake and spider stew, you want some?" Oogie asked, getting a pot on the stove.

"Oh sure, but one question, where are your parents, where are the kid's?" Jack asked concerning.

"Me? My parents died a long time ago. Had to fend for myself ever since. The kid's? I found them on my doorstep one day. Been taking care of them ever since," Oogie said sorrowfully.

"That's too bad…Well we better get that stew cooking!" Jack said, rushing over to help. A new, horrible friendship had been bonded.

**There goes Chapter 3, more Oogie is coming soon! Keep reading!**


	4. Pranks, Mischief, and Murder

**NOTE: First of all, I'd like to thank all the readers and reviewers, you guys are the reason I love to write! Sorry for procrastinating on this chapter, I know that I whipped up the other three in a few days. This has been a bit harder. Plus I might cut out one chapter because I am running out of ideas. Review on what you think. Anyway, now for some more Oogie fun…**

**Jack: Another Side**

**Chapter 4: Pranks, Mischief, and Murder**

After that first night with Oogie, Jack really felt that their friendship was going to be beautiful, and that it would last a lifetime. And the next day, they did what Oogie said they'd do, they glued the Mayor's eyes shut. It started at sneaking into Halloween town before dawn.

The mischief makers ran into the town square, giggling. Jack stopped in his tracks though when he saw his father standing at the town fountain, crying.

"Oogie, wait. I think that's my dad! What's he doing at four in the morning here? And is he…Crying?" Jack exclaimed, stopping Oogie from moving forward.

"Oh come on, don't worry about him, we got a Mayor to glue! C'mon!" Oogie pulled Jack past Tim quietly and slipped into the Mayor's house, where the Mayor was snoring and rolling around, clutching a vampire teddy-bear in his arms.

"Alright, here come the GOODIES!" Oogie whispered quietly as he tip-toed toward the sleepy politician.

"Alright Oogie, hold on a sec." Jack whispered. Jack stood and thought about what he just saw. The Pumpkin King, Jack's father, crying? He'd never seen it before. Then it hit him. _He misses me…_ Jack thought to himself. _Well, he WAS the one who said to leave, I don't care…_

"What's the holdup dude? I need the glue!" Oogie gestured at the bag they brought full of pranking material. Jack snapped out of his thinking and handed Oogie the bottle of perma-glue. "Alright Jack, watch the magic happen," Oogie rubbed his hands together and opened the Mayor's eyes. He poured the glue under his eyelids and closed them. "Yep, glued SHUT!" he yelled as they ran out of the house. Completely forgetting Tim outside, they ran outside cheering, and Tim looked over.

"Jack? Is that you with…OOGIE BOOGIE! You little devil you are! Get back here Jack!" He yelled as they narrowly escaped. "Poor Jack, getting mixed with the wrong crowd. This isn't the Pumpkin King I used to know…"

"Oh boy Oogie, that was GREAT!" Jack yelled as they celebrated back home.

"That isn't the best of it Jack, we are going to do much WORSE things to people, just wait until tomorrow!" Oogie said. Jack couldn't wait to see what was next.

"Ah! HELP ME!" They Mayor yelled as he stumbled blindly around the center of town. "I'm in PAIN!" He screamed as people gathered around.

"I've got this, don't worry Mayor," Tim said, walking over and inspecting the Mayor's closed eyes. "I bet Jack and Oogie did this, I saw them run out of your house early this morning, about 4," Tim said as he tried to unglue the Mayors eyes.

"Why were you out so early Tim?" The Mayor asked confused, with a quick "OUCH!" after Tim got his eyes unglued.

"Oh you know, making sure that everything was in place," Tim quickly covered for the comment he had made. Meanwhile, at the Doctor's house, Sally was worried.

"Jack mixed with that HORRIBLE man, not even a man! I hope he learns…" Sally whispered to herself. Sally still hadn't been able to leave the house, and she was miserable…

"Oh Jack? I know another thing to do tomorrow!" Oogie told Jack as they were heading to sleep that night.

"Yes Oogie?" Jack replied, half paying attention, half thinking about his dad.

"I think that tomorrow, we should get rid of one of those pesky residents of this town!" Oogie explained as he got up to get some water.

"Get rid of? You mean…KILL?" Jack asked, surprised as he did when his father told him to leave.

"You bet! And don't worry, it's not like it's the end of the world or anything!" Oogie reassuringly told Jack when he looked like he was going to throw up.

"Well it WILL be for whoever we kill," Jack mumbled to himself quietly.

"What was that Jack?" Oogie asked, looking over.

"Nothing. Nothing at all…" Jack said, and later that night, he fell into a nightmare about zombies around him, trying to repay what he did to them. In the night, he woke up in a cold sweat. _I can't do that! I'll have to make an excuse to stay back!_ Jack thought to himself.

The next morning Jack awoke to tell Oogie his "dilemma".

"Oogie, I think that I should stay home when we do the killing. Lock, Shock, and Barrel will need someone to babysit them!" Jack explained to Oogie.

"I guess you're right, alright, you can stay," Oogie said reluctantly.

So that night Jack stayed home, taking care of three little devils, literally. Jack thought of his father the whole time, what he had been doing at that fountain…

Oogie had sure enough done it, the next morning, the man missing his face was pronounced dead.

"Who was it again Oogie?" Jack asked as they ate breakfast.

"His name was Slendy or something, but he sure was TALL I'll tell ya'!" Oogie said to Jack. "And tonight, I got the BIGGEST plan ever, but uh, you can't exactly come," Oogie shrugged at Jack. Jack had been thinking that there was too much mischief every night, so he was fine with it, but he wanted to know why.

"Why not?" Jack asked Oogie, suspiciously.

"Oh you aren't ready yet! Too much adventure for you Jack, trust me," Oogie seemed serious as he told this to Jack.

"Alright, aliright," Jack said, but Jack didn't know that the next morning would be horrible, very horrible indeed…

**This ends Chapter 4, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Long Live The Pumpkin King

**NOTE: In the song part of this chapter, it isn't easy to describe what's going on while they're singing, so make up with your imagination for the gaps (and I used some lyrics from Oogie's Revenge…well mostly from Oogie's Revenge, I'm not THAT original :3)…and sorry for waiting awhile again.**

**Jack: Another Side**

**Chapter 5: Long Live the Pumpkin King**

"We all are here for the funeral of the beloved Tim Skellington, the best Pumpkin King we ever had here in Halloweentown," The Mayor said with his sad face on, crowding the coffin with the dead Pumpkin King laying inside. The whole town was gathered close. "We loved him with all of our grimy hearts, and will miss him in the afterlife. And now, his son, Jack, would like to come up and say a few words. Step on up Jack," the mayor said as he started weeping. The whole town stared at Jack. They knew what he was doing with Oogie, and they weren't proud of him.

"Hello everybody!" Jack stuttered as he spoke, "I know you all know I have been doing some bad things lately, but I hope you can set that aside for right now. My father was a great man, and he shouldn't have died so early. This was murder, I know it. And I am determined to decease the person who has done this to my father, he shall rue the day he was ever born. But I am not going to be the new Pumpkin King, I can't," He said as everyone gasped.

"But JACK!" The Mayor shouted, "You HAVE to be! Who else can carry this town on their back? I'm only an elected official here Jack! You HAVE TO!" The Mayor dropped to his knees and begged.

"I'm sorry Mayor, but I don't want to be. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go," Jack said as he skulked away from the crowd. Everyone stared at him as he walked away. He walked all the way back to the house, where he saw Oogie watching TV.

"Oogie, why weren't you at the funeral?" Jack asked Oogie, who sluggishly looked over.

"I'm not much of a funeral guy, so depressing. Who died? No one important probably," Oogie said carelessly to Jack.

"My DAD died Oogie! You didn't know? The whole TOWN heard it!" Jack yelled at Oogie.

"Must've been asleep," Oogie said, returning to his show. Jack was starting to get irritated. Oogie didn't even care that his father, the Pumpkin King, had been murdered.

"I thought you'd care more, because they're asking me to be the Pumpkin King now," Jack said to a glassy-eyed Oogie.

"Oh REALLY? They did?" Oogie said sarcastically, "Listen Jack, can we talk about this later? I'm trying to watch something here!" Oogie was starting to get angry too.

"Oh, so you're going to care more about your reruns than the most tragic death in the history of Halloweentown?" Jack said, really heating up.

"Why should I? He never did anything for me anyway, he was just an icon, he never did anything special!" Oogie said without looking away from the screen.

"_HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" _Jack started yelling at the top of his lungs. "_ MY FATHER WAS A LEGEND! YOU HEAR ME? A LEGEND!"_ He shouted to Oogie.

"WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT SOMEONE I KILLED?" Oogie boomed at Jack horrifically.

Jack said disgusted, "You killed him? After all of this? You MONSTER!" Jack yelled at him.

"Well, I DID say it would be the biggest plan ever Jack, didn't I?" Oogie laughed a laugh Jack never heard before. Not like his mischief laughs, it was an utterly horrible laugh that sounded like it was coming from Satan. "And you know Lock, Shock, and Barrel's parents? I killed them too! And my parents didn't leave me, I KILLED THEM!" Oogie shouted. That was too much for Jack. Someone who kills their own parents were made of pure evil. He felt like fainting.

"I will kill you," Jack said plainly to Oogie's face. He had killed his father, the kid's parents, and his own. He had to be defeated.

"Well if you're so confident JACK, do it!" Oogie challenged Jack. Oogie picked Jack up, and struggled to bring him over to the wall, which had an evil face and a hole for a mouth that leaded down a pipe. "Let's do this Oogie style!" He yelled, throwing Jack down the hole.

Jack slid down the long pipe quickly, and fell onto a roulette table in a dark room. He looked around to see nothing, until everything lit up, and Jack realized he was in a twisted casino. Everything was neon colors and he saw torture machines everywhere. Suddenly Oogie appeared above the roulette table.

_Oogie: Well well well, what have we here?_

_Jack, you wanna' kill me? OOH! I'm really SCARED!_

Jack got up and circled Oogie as he walked around the table too.

_Jack: Oogie I'm here to finish you once and for all_

Oogie jumped up on the roulette table.

_Oogie: You're jokin'! You're JOKIN'! I can't belive my EARS!_

_You're jokin' me, you GOTTA be! Best laugh I've had in YEARS!_

_Jack: I wish I'd never met you, you horrible little thing_

_You'd better pay attention now, I'm the brand new Pumpkin King_

Oogie pressed a button and cards with knives in them started to appear, and Jack used his spider-like legs to avoid them.

_Oogie: You think that you can stop me, but that's a lot of noise_

_And just to be a sport, dear Jack, I'll SHARE my Oogie toys!_

Oogie pressed another button and robotic soldiers came up to shoot Jack.

_Jack: ~Whoa~_

_Oogie: ~Whoa~_

_Jack: ~Whoa~ Don't you know you're dead to me!_

_My father's dead because of you, and I'm mad as can be_

_You're next you know! And then everything will turn out to be glee_

Oogie sent down a huge buzz saw that Jack quickly avoided, and it cut off the soldier's guns.

_Oogie: I killed your dad, so what? BIG DEAL! I did it but back you came_

_You weren't smart. The biggest plan? It was a DEAD GIVEAWAY!_

_Jack: ~Whoa~_

_Oogie: ~Whoa~_

_Jack: ~Whoa~ I'm the brand new Pumpkin King!_

It was over. Jack hadn't killed Oogie, but he HAD destroyed all his weapons. He had to go to the town to fix things now.

"Oogie, you've got nothing left up your sleeves. It's over," Jack said to Oogie confidently.

"Oh really Jack? Because I've got ONE trick I didn't show you yet," Oogie said with delight as Jack tried to run away. He inhaled the biggest breath ever. It started sucking in every small thing around them. Jack struggled to hold on to the ladder to the surface, but it was too hard. Jack almost let go, but he quickly climbed the rest. "You've won this time Jack Skellington, but this isn't the LAST time you'll have to deal with Mister Oogie Boogie!" He yelled as Jack escaped.

Jack ran to the town quickly, and the funeral was still going on. He ran up to the front and started to fix things.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Jack yelled quickly. "I'm taking my place as the Pumpkin King, TODAY!" He yelled as everyone cheered. So the Mayor had another ceremony, and he crowned Jack as the brand new Pumpkin King.

"What made you change your mind Jack?" The Mayor asked to Jack suspiciously.

"I don't know, I guess I felt it was right," Jack lied to the Mayor. No one needed to know about the Oogie incident.

"As my FIRST act as Pumpkin King, I'd like to EXILE Oogie Boogie from Halloweentown," Jack shouted to the crowd.

"Right away Jack! Now how about looking over those plans for next Halloween?" The Mayor asked Jack.

"That sounds just fine," Jack said to him, he was actually glad to be the Pumpkin King now. Sally quickly ran over to him.

"Jack! What happened with Oogie? I thought you didn't want to…" Sally was interrupted by Jack.

"Sally, that's nothing to worry about. All you need to worry about is if the Doctor will catch you!" He said to Sally as she waved goodbye and ran back to the lab.

So all was good. Oogie had been exiled, Jack was the Pumpkin King, and all in Halloweentown was peaceful. As peaceful as Halloweentown can get though. So the dark days of the town were over, and the new Pumpkin King was going to make Halloween even scarier.

**This concludes "Jack: Another Side". I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
